1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generation method of connection information indicating connections between component programs, and an information processing apparatus that generates the connection information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a component technique that configures software by combining components as software parts is known. Also, an application constructing technique, which develops an application by selecting and connecting components from a catalog, is known (U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,138).
However, when an application is configured by components using the component technique, if connections between components include any inconsistency, the application often fails to run. In such case, source codes of components have to be checked in advance to detect consistency as programs.
Although the conventional application constructing environment allows the user to visually combine components, it presents all the components to the user, and does not consider any compatibility between components. Therefore, in the related arts, it is difficult to develop an application from components unless the user has any knowledge about components on their source code levels.